


What If I Survived.

by WarriorishBookish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is still the loving yet strong mother, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Clarke is still a stubborn princess, Could be continued, Different to usual fics, Ends lovingly yet mysteriously, First fic so don't be too harsh, Heyyy yall, Kingdom-ish, Loving the daughter-mother relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly different abby, Still experimenting with this, Tags Are Hard, maybe I dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorishBookish/pseuds/WarriorishBookish
Summary: Nuclear-radiation ravished alternative universe - Clans rise from the ashes of those they have lost. Abby-Clarke relationship explored under a different aspect.Can't really say much more but as per usual Clarke is a stubborn 'for my people' princess but really is just a young girl that heard something she shouldn't of, and really what else do you want.Don't own any of the characters in this story, just for fun.





	What If I Survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Really excited to be sharing this with yall. It's just my first side fic I thought of randomly, don't be too harsh okay? Might or could continue this, give me your opinions on this. Sorry for the spelling mistakes or any past-tense and present-tense mix-ups.  
> Thank you for reading, means a lot to me!
> 
> \- L

The cold stone scraps my fingertips keeping me in the harsh reality I live in, as my mind tries to wander off to better times. The cold damp air clings to me like a heavy chain, with my silk coat blowing behind me, I descended the stairway towards my Mother’s chambers, the stone archway flickered with blue flames dancing across the walls. All my life I have fought for freedom against the bounds of being the Queen’s daughter, always lost in a world full of arrogant generals and electrogenic machinery. Dakyu is known for its’ impressive technological advances, from unholy machinery installed into our warriors to advanced medication, that could destroy any disease within seconds. Dakyu and the other clans rose from the ashes of our past civilizations’ mistakes, letting artificial intelligence run us; control us. Once they realized they no longer needed us, they dumped us, dropped our own bombs on us, instantly killing billions. We fought back, we won with only thousands remaining from billions, we vowed to never mess with artificial intelligence and weapons again, now we fight with swords, with honor. We will never again let the fear of weapons and artificial intelligence rule us, we now rein, never again deceived by things we never needed in the first place. These thoughts tumble continuously through my mind as I get closer to my mother’s chambers, I hear sightly hushed voices coming from down the hall, I halt and as silently as possible I creep towards the murmuring voices. The voices become louder the further I travel into the mouth of the beast, towards my mother. Creeping along, the voices start becoming clearer,  
“Are the scouts back?” sighed the Queen, my mother.  
“Yes, my Queen, the scouts have confirmed your suspicions, war is coming” exclaimed the unknown husky male voice.  
“We march on to Traiyyirn in two days at first light. We spare the innocent as for the guilty..” roared the Queen speaking an untold truth, the others must die, as generals viciously stomped in approval.

Tears rimmed my eyes as I took all of it in. A quiet sob rocked throughout my body, my mother betraying me, betraying the golden age of peace that our ancestors fought so hard to find and the many who will die in this war and for what? Prue rage and hurt flow through my bloodstream, quickly replacing the sadness in my heart with a new flame, vengeance.

 

//

 

Rebellion is brewing, I can feel the subtle changes in my mother’s gaze, racking over the city of Dakyu as if she is searching for any weakness or any flaws as she stares out of her balcony. Dakyu is beautiful, each crack in the ground and every crevasse created by destruction adds to its beauty. The city was formally Las Angeles before the ashes, where it was ravaged by nuclear radiation and by the many wars that followed, shaping it as the society it is today.  
“You summoned me, mom? sarcasm lacing my tone, as I approached her; I despise her.  
“Clarke” she mutters as she turns around slowly. My mother is quite a sight to behold, she is a woman of haunting beauty, her eyes sparkle with intelligence and experience beyond my years. She wears a long pitch-black cloak that sways in the cool night breeze, with her signature metal shoulder armor, the symbol of the queen. She radiates confidence and intelligence from the many challenges she has faced, wherever she goes. It takes her a moment to figure out that something wrong.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?” She murmured as she swiftly closes the distance between us and caresses my face, locking her gaze with mine, trying to figure out what was troubling me. I shove her familiar hands away as if she burned me.  
“Don’t touch me” I coldly whisper as sorrow fills my heart, bringing tears to my eyes as she stares back in confusion and disbelief.  
Realisation crosses my mother’s features as she connects the dots. There is only one thing that would make me this agitated; war.  
“How do you know? You shouldn’t have found out this way,” she sighed as she held her head in her hands. Waiting for an explanation I silently stare at her with anger and confusion.  
“As you know war is coming, our scouts have confirmed my suspicions. The clans have united against Dakyu with the intent to kill all of us. As you know I would do anything for our people, thus we are attacking them first while we still have the element of surprise. As the saying goes ‘Kill or be killed’.” My mother sadly explained as shock and guilt replace the sorrow in my heart.  
“I don’t understand” I stutter as I try to connect the dots.  
“Why would the clans do this? Besides if they did this, Dakyu would be vicious, as the other clans are weaker even if united,” I silently spoke, as confusion and guilt swept through me.

“The other clans are envious of us Clarke. Dakyu would be vicious, however, our scouts told us of a secret weapon that could kill billions instantly, is in the enemies’ hands, so naturally, we want to destroy the weapon before it can cause any danger to our people.” My mother silently angered as she cautiously searched for my reaction. Guilt and shock rocked through my body as tears escaped my eyes. I silently walk towards my mother and hug her full of sorrow and guilt.  
“I’m sorry for thinking you would start a war without justification and for hating you and…and…,” I guiltily struggled as my mother warmly caressed my face, effectively stopping my mumbling.  
“Clarke, it’s ok. I.,” she says as loud sirens fill my eardrums, chorusing throughout Dakyu. Dread and confusion cross my mother’s face as she runs to her balcony searching for danger.  
“What’s wrong?” I shout over the loud sirens towards my mother.  
Out of the corner of my eye, a fast-tiny dot appears out of thin air, as it rocketed towards Dakyu, something snapped inside of me as rage and hopelessness coursed throughout me as it gracefully sails towards us...  
“NO!” I screeched as tears blurred my vision, the dot became more distinct as it came closer. This seemed to put my mother out of her daze as she rushed towards me, taking me in her arms.  
“I love you Clarke” my mother lovingly whispered as she tightened our embrace. The last thing I remembered as everything went black is a thunderous ear-splitting earth-shattering sound as I whispered ‘I love you’ back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope yall enjoyed it! Comment if I should continue or I should just keep it as is.  
> Any comments welcomed, would like some opinions on my writing style and maybe further ideas for this story!  
> Thanks 
> 
> \- L


End file.
